


Imagine being best friends with Charlie and Gerard being oblivious to your feelings

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Gerard Pitts/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Imagine being best friends with Charlie and Gerard being oblivious to your feelings

• You met the Dead Poets when you came to Welton  
• Charlie and you quickly became best friends  
• when spending time with the guys, one of them stood out to you  
• a certain tall shy boy  
• you found yourself glancing over at him every now and again  
• you blush when he talks to you or touches your arm/hand  
• it didn’t take long to realize you had a crush  
• Charlie was the first one you told  
• He ships it  
• he’d drop hints like  
• arranging for you to sit next to Gerard at all time  
• talking with Pittsie about how pretty you look  
• none of it works  
• charlie would become less subtle  
• ‘accidentally’ pushing you on Gerard’ lap at one point  
• both you and him would be red tomato’s  
• after a while everyone had gotten the hints from Charlie  
• except for that oblivious boy of yours  
• eventually they’d all have enough of the both of you beating around the bush  
• they locked you both together in Gerard’s room  
• You: ‘Charlie! Let us out!’  
• charlie: Not until you finally tell him!  
• Poor Pittsie would be very confused  
• You’d stand in front of the door for a moment  
• boii you were frustrated…  
• ‘Tell me what?’  
• as stated before: OBLIVIOUS  
• ‘That I like you, you idiot!’  
• to say he is shocked, was an understatement  
• for a moment he was silent  
• then he suddenly wrapped his arms around you  
• you put your hands on his shoulders  
• he leaned in  
• Charlie *swinging the door open*: I’m not hearing any talking! …. OW  
• Gerard sent him a glare before pushing him outside and closing the door  
• After he’d lean in slowly and kiss you  
• Charlie ships it VERY MUCH


End file.
